High King Berserker Kitsune
by Reichenfaust
Summary: Naruto has been betrayed by those he holds dear. They have exiled him to the far north, hoping he would die at sea. Somehow he meets with the other Jinchurriki, and then wakes up on a strange ship, filled with strange people, wearing strange clothes and armour. The prow of their ship is in the shape of a Ryuujin... A Dragon. VIKING NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1-What

Disclaimer: I won nothing, whether Naruto, or through reference...

Chapter 1-What?!

_What?-Stone Cold Steve Austin_

Naruto groaned, as he slowly came to. He heard voices, and with his sense of hearing returning, so did his others, such as his feeling. And his body felt like shit... pain was all that came to him, as he remembered the events of the previous two months. It all was rushing through his head as he heard the hearty voices singing in the background...

He had been unsuccessful in the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke... However the Councils-Elders, Clans, and Civilian-along with the Hokage, Senju Tsunade, had seen fit to punish this failure, and in the most extreme way... He had been beaten savagely, and tortured for incriminating information about his battle with the Last Uchiha, as if they were trying to find a way to execute him through some trumped up charges.

Many Jounin, and senior Chunin had been allowed to beat him, and question the "demon-brat", until their hearts content. Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and some other junior Genin had been told the truth of Naruto's burden, and only saw the Kyuubi No Yoko as him. They were also allowed to come in and beat on him. The others of the Rookie Twelve(As the Rookies from Naruto's class had joined with Rurouni Tenten's Team 10, being the only surviving/passing Ninja from the previous year), that did not see Naruto as the Beast, were not allowed to see him, as the Elders, and Hokage would not allow it.

That is to say that Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, and Rurouni Tenten did not see Naruto as anything but what he was. A young, knuckle-headed, hyperactive, Ninja, who just so happened to contain the mightiest of the Kyuu No Bijuu, the Kyuubi No Kitsune... If anything they saw the mighty will that Naruto had, and how he used it in a desperate lifelong battle to not only hold the Kyuubi back, but to also prove the Village Hidden in the Leaves wrong.

However, the interrogators finally had what they needed, when he described Uchiha Sasuke using The Cursed Seal of Heaven to attack him, and how his body had responded. He had seen red literally, and had started to feel numb, along with Red Chakra erupting from his body and cloaking him. They knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth, that this is what they were looking for... A reason to throw him to his doom...

"You intentionally released the Kyuubi No Yoko, and tried to kill the Last Loyal Uchiha, with it's power because you were jealous of his might. Your guilt is now evident, and we shall punish you like the demonic spawn you are." That was the verdict delivered by Tsunade, the Hokage of the Village he loved., and her eyes gleamed as she smugly delivered the verdict to a confused and distraught Uzumaki Naruto...

The Elders, Councils, and Hokage had come up with a most unique way to carry out his punishment. His Chakra had been sealed, as had his physical and mental capacities, along with Kyuubi being closed off from him by Jiraiya of the Sannin, with a **Gogyo Fuuin**(5 Pronged Seal). They had brought him far North, to the cold seas that bordered the Country of Spring. Even though the coast and country were permanently in spring season now, about 20 kilometres out, it turned into a raging cold, harsh sea of foam and waves.

Unfortunately, Koyuki had not know the true objective of their mission, and had lent them a ship from Spring's naval force. They had used the cover, that they were on a recon mission to scout some "Threat from the Great Far North". She had happily given them the ship, even encouraging them with a send-off, and blessing their voyage, in the name of the Hero of Spring- Uzumaki Naruto... They had grinned and sailed off, and continued out into the stormy seas for a month. All the while using Naruto as a punching bag. Finally they had reached their destination...

"This is it Gaki, and you will die knowing that everyone you know, and everything you treasure, have abandoned you, because of the demon spawn you are. You are Unworthy, of the rotten food that the Village Vendors sold you... You are Unworthy, to be a shinobi of any kind... You are Unworthy to have anyone who cares for you, and looks up to you... YOU ARE UNWORTHY! To be in our presence!.. So we, the Council of Civilians... Elders... Shinobi... and in the name of my father, and his father before him..., I, Senju Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, CAST YOU OUT!(I do not own Marvel's Thor, nor Odhinns speech from said movie)\

With those fabled words, he had been set adrift in the rough seas. His mind sunk into a depression, and continuously receded into the depths of darkness that he welcomed, as he felt he had nothing left. Naruto did not care what happened to himself in the the slightest, as he continued to get even more out of it. He was so lonely, as he didn't even have the Kyuubi to talk to, thanks to Jiraiya. As his consciousness retreated, further, and further, his Uzumaki body began to turn itself into a somewhat hibernation-like state. While his consciousness retreated, his body mistakenly recognized this as a deep meditative state. Strangely, Naruto was achieving something few Ninja, and Monks had ever achieved. A Stasis-Meditation State, albeit a false one, since the many who had achieved such a feat had done so through learning Inner Peace and Enlightenment. Naruto's consciousness was retreating to the deepest levels of being, which many would think only accessible by Inner Peace, and Enlightenment.

Then something happened. Somehow, someway, he had dumped his consciousness into the deepest level of awareness that Jinchurriki, and Bijuu could go. A place that the Kyuu No Bijuu would go, with their hosts to convene about threats that were on such a large scale they threatened them all, and thus, the Balance of the Entire World. The Nine Bijuu were all snoring along with their hosts, until Naruto thundered into the ground, next to the Mighty Kyuubi's snout.

"**KIT!"** Boomed Kyuubi loudly, waking the sleepy Guardians, and their hosts that were shaking themselves in a daze, wondering what had brought them to this place. **"What is going on, and why are you here, in the Bijuu Hyōgi-shitsu**(Council Room)**?**

"..." Naruto was still nigh catatonic, in a sense, and either did not realize where he was, or did not want to realize his surroundings and continue ignoring everything. The other Bijuu stared at hi,. As their hosts were pulled in as well wondering what in the name of Kami was going on.

**"He seems unresponsive Kurama... What has happened to you and your host?" **Boomed the Yonbi, Son Goku, as quietly as he could, unsure as to what had transpired. The now named Kurama, stood and curled himself around Naruto, his tails lifting his body onto his head, trying to comfort him, and shake him gently into reality. **"Very Well", **Kurama growled out. **"I shall regale you with what has passed."** Kurama then went on to explain what had happened. He started with what had gone on, from when Gaara had fought Kimimaro, allowing Naruto to run on, and catch Uchiha Sasuke, up until he had been hit with the **Gogyo Fuuin**, to seal away the "horrible demonic influence", and prevent Naruto from getting free. However, he had never once tried to escape, not understanding what was going on, until he had been set adrift.

"... You didn't see what happened after Kyuu..." came Naruto's hollow voice. He had finally come out of his state, and was now staring, empty-eyed, at the Guardians and their hosts that were in front of him. The massive chakra signatures that had suddenly appeared right next to his consciousness had forced him out of his catatonic state, but even so, he was still barely there in spirit. Naruto sighed, and then explained what had happened after Kurama was sealed, and recounted the brutal torture and interrogation he had received at the hands of his so-called friends and family. Up until he was set adrift, and he honestly couldn't think on how long they had been at sea.

The Bijuu, and their hosts had all been treated badly, even Kirabi, host of the Hachibi, but what the young Uzumaki described should only be reserved for the vilest, most traitorous scum that ever existed, not one who was considered as a Hero, and Saviour of many Lands, and Peoples. Stunned, many of the hosts looked down, tears in their eyes, and most of the Bijuu were angry beyond compare at what the petty humans had done to such a noble person. There was one Bijuu, and her host that looked on with steely determination though.

"Konohagakure No Sato must pay for the crime it has committed. It is as simple as that." Stated Subaku No Gaara, the newly chosen Kazekage of Sunagakure No Sato, ground out with pure steel in his voice, while Shukaku nodded with angry volition. "They lied about what had happened to you, as my siblings and I had been sent home without a word on the outcome of our joint mission together. The official story is that the Last Uchiha was kidnapped by Orochimaru, after he had to use The Cursed Seal of Heaven Level Two to defeat the "demon-brat" that had been trying to kill him ever since he had gotten onto his team." Gaara would have spat that statement out, but Gaara does not spit. Ever. "Of course, this was another attempt to get the "Last Loyal Uchiha" to return, but he was already on Orochimaru's side so it had no effect."

"Not surprising," commented Naruto. "Assholes are drawn to each other, especially those who are individuals and feel superior to others. That is why he did not stay in Konoha, he is a loner-asshole, unlike the group of asshole-trash in Konoha. That is why he will never go back." Silence fell, as the other Bijuu and their hosts contemplated what, if anything at all, they should say.

"Well, Uzumaki, you have a family here." Gaara stated, stunning the others in the council room. "We Jinchurriki have always been shunned, hated, and attacked. Now one of our Heroic Brothers has been sent to his death. We need to do something, brothers, sisters, and Guardians."

At this point, Naruto sensed chakra signatures moving slowly towards his, and Kurama's. They were arranged as if in a ship with oars. "It appears as if someone is moving closer to me, in the material realm, but their chakra feels very foreign, and I have been across the Elemental Nations, and never have I felt anything like this. They are moving so slow though... How is time affected in this level of consciousness?" Naruto questioned.

**"1 hour in here, is 1 second on the outside world."** Stated Isobu, the Sanbi, a Giant-Tortoise with 3 tails.** "Although, I cannot say for sure, due to us not being here, since Jiji-Sennin was the last one to do so, and it has been over a millenia since he was alive, ya know?!"**

"Ok, so we have some time-dilation in effect, and we can talk for a while. That is very good news at least for me, anyway, because I can avoid whatever is on the outside right now." Naruto said blankly.

"Regardless, it is time for us Jinchurriki to accept the fact that the only true family we have is each other, and our parental figures, The Guardian Bijuu..." Gaara proposed loudly.

"What do you mean, parental figure Gaara?" questioned Naruto quietly. Everyone else looked at Gaara, and Shukaku, as she was nodding her head in agreement with the young Kazekage.

"We are all brothers and sisters, and in a way the Bijuu are the only parents we've ever had. Most of us are orphans, or were abandoned after we had a Bijuu sealed inside of us. I may seem crazy, but Shukaku has been my mother for years, protecting me and helping me by training me to be untouchable. If you had been able to do the same thing with Kurama, and had grown up being trained by him, even Jiraiya of the Sannin wouldn't have been able to seal Kurama away, and Konoha would not have been able to do to you what they have. All of us, should have been raised by the Bijuu, because we should know the difference between a Yoko, and a Kitsune, if you get what I mean." spoke Gaara, with a hint of compassion in his voice.

**"Let me interject, as I have been the one to try this out, raising Gaara as his mother would have."** stated Shukaku. **"It has been my first try to do this, but once I did, I found that I bonded with young Gaara, and felt as if he was my son. I feel as if this is the missing between a Jinchurriki and the Bijuu and the one that shall bring us together, so we can protect this land once more. Brothers, Sisters, I implore you to listen to me!"** Shukaku's case was quite solid and made sense, and all present could see the great wisdom in such a bond. This way, eventually the humans could see that they were Guardians of the Land, not Demonic Entities from some tormenting dimension.

The Bijuu and their hosts discussed this amongst themselves, and they all slowly came to an agreement, after hours of contemplating what exactly this would mean in the future. Would they finally be free, and not be locked away like they had been for so long? Would they have the joy of having children again? They once did long ago, before they were sealed, as they were each the boss summon of their clans.

"**The only problem I see to us being free... Is the man who made me attack Konohagakure No Sato, not once, but twice. The man I speak of... Is Uchiha... Madara!"** spoke Kurama, shocking the Shinobi, and even the Bijuu who were present, except for one other...

**"I know Kurama... I think he is controlling me and my host as well."** stated Isobu, the Sanbi.

"Yes, we have been forced to start bloodline wars in Kirigakure No Sato, with me as Yondaime Mizukage enacting such terrible policies. I think the Uchiha is scared of other bloodlines challenging his might, and thus is trying to destroy them while he can." mused the Yondaime Mizukage, Misuto No Yagura.

** "Then it is a good thing that Kurama's host was able to summon us here, although it was a fluke!" **exclaimed Matatabi, the Niibi No Nekomata. **"We already have a clear goal laid out in front of us, and we absolutely must begin steps to retake our place as Guardians of the Elemental Nations. This "Father-Mother" method has some merit, and we may not have been known for our kindness in the past, but that doesn't mean it is devoid from our beings. Being the fact that this could result in our Jinchurriki and finally US, being untouchable once more. Although, we would have to change the terms of our... Accommodations... Meaning, we should agree to be sealed-no bonded with an individual."** proposed Matatabi.

**"Look, you lot, I may care more about Naruto than I have cared for anyone in the past 60 years, but I do NOT feel like being the brats father. I-"**He was cut off by Gyuki, the Hachibi.

**"Kurama, stop acting like your going to pass up this chance to change the way we are treated, and how we treat humans. Now is not the time for Pride, now is the time for Unity, amongst brother, sister, and now daughter, and son. We would be strong together, whether you want to recognize that or not. This is our chance to change. Especially since Jiji-Sennin left us with the tools to become this force of change!"** Gyuki said proudly.

**"... What do you mean he left us the tools to change, Gyuki. A bond will not be the only thing that works, we need to change the seals made upon our hosts. We need to open them completely, so that we can bond with them. Our hosts need to know the way to do that, and right now, for most of them it's impossible!"** roared Kurama, angrily, though with a slight bit of curiosity.

**"Baby-steps, brother, for we are ancient beings, and we can wait a long time. We have patience, and must use it. The first and most important part, is that we agree about something, and start making steps towards achieving our goal, of becoming the Guardians once more. The best place to start is Kumogakure No Sato, because Bee is the Raikage's brother, and they have the 5 treasured weapons of Jiji-Sennin. So if there is anywhere to start it should be here, being the most friendly of all the Villages towards Jinchurriki." **Gyuki proposed.

"Hey no sweat Mr. 9! I'll even put my reputation on the line! We'll get ya free, or my names not Kirabi! Wheeeeee!" exclaimed the excitable rapper Bee, Gyuki's host. Everyone sweat-dropped, Bijuu included.

"Iwagakure No Sato might give some resistance, as Jiji-Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage, has... antiquated views on Jinchurriki. However, if we tell him of the fact that Uchiha Madara is back in action, he will realize the seriousness of the situation, having fought him when he was younger." stated Samyaku No Roshi, the current host of Son Goku, the Yonbi. "I have been... Son's host for over 40 years, and nothing much has changed in the Old Man's policies. It will be a hard discussion, but we can do it. Han will give me a hand, won't you... brother" Roshi finished.

"Well, Tsuchikage Ohnoki is known as the famous"Of the Twin-Scales", or "Fence-Sitter". So we will have quite the time convincing him, but he knows logic when he see's it. I think we can even safely call Madara the "Bane of the Bijuu", and even warn the Summon realms, after our Bijuu's become the bosses of their domains once more." proclaimed Joki No Han, host of Kokuo the Gobi. "I think he will like the fact that he will have two stronger Jinchurriki, that agree with their Bijuu's to protect the Land of Earth. Especially once we lay out the fact that the other Jinchurriki will be actively keeping the peace in the near future. After all, that's all he has ever wanted. To maintain the balance." Han finished.

"Overlooking the Uzumaki massacre in the Third Shinobi War of course. Iwa ganged up with Kumo and Kiri to destroy Uzushiogakure, and killed almost all of the Uzumaki's in the process. You call that keeping the balance?" spat Naruto hatefully.

"And in the end we paid for it the most, when the Yondaime Hokage killed 7,000 of our ninja during the last battle of that war. We have paid, and I agree what we did was wrong. Unless of course, it never was us to begin with. Our records are unsure..." pondered Roshi

"YOU CALL A FUCKING MASSACRE OF MY ENTIRE FAMILY A MISTAKE-"Naruto started to roar out.

**"Naruto stop! You are a ninja! Look underneath the underneath. Use your intelligence. I know you have it."** ground out Kurama, having put one of his tails over Naruto's mouth.** "With what Konoha just did to you, do you think that their recollection of events might be slightly misleading? Uzumaki Mito comes to the village, and for the first time, the Kyuubi is able to be sealed. Then the Elders get the Uzumaki clan to send their Princess, of all people to Konoha for protection, as they think Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo are up to something! Then the Uzumaki clan is wiped out, along with Uzushiogakure, and Konoha is able to blame it on Iwa... I don't know if Hiruzen had anything to do with it, but I know Jiraiya did, as that was how he became a seal master! Using the pilfered secrets of Uzu, at least the ones he could access that didn't require Uzumaki blood to get into. He passed on some knowledge to Namikaze Minato and that's how he used the Reaper Death Seal, or Shiki Fuuin. It is an old Uzumaki seal, as I watched Mito study it several times. The Uzumaki's true seal masters were able to summon the Shinigami without the soul price, as they were on good terms with her, and only used it for the good of others. So think carefully, what could they truly have been capable of?"** growled Kurama

"Aside from that, Naruto, we have much to think on, and much to start implementing and studying about our respective Mothers, and Fathers. I suggest we re-convene in 1 week's standard time. Naruto, good luck, and stay safe." With that the other Bijuu, and their respective hosts left the Council-Room, having much to do, most of all was to train and study.

Naruto emerged from his deep meditative state, and immediately felt pain, hunger, and noise assault his senses.

"**You've been out of it for 3 weeks apparently, and with your hunger, I'm surprised we aren't dead. Must be your Uzumaki body, and it's regeneration abilities. Looks like it fed directly off... MY CHAKRA! KUSO!"**shouted Kurama, causing Naruto to sit up and grab his head in pain from the echoing in his head.

"_Shut up! That hurts!KUSO!"_ he thought, reasonably annoyed. He was laying on a bunch of clothes, that made for a makeshift hammock/cot. He could see that he was inside a ship, and as he looked above, he could see through a grate that the people on this ship were rowing with in tune with a song. It was a catchy tune. The men and women had interesting clothing on. Shiny shirts that looked to be made out of metal rings, fur cloaks, and _what kind of sword was that?_ Naruto had never seen a design as such. It was of greater width than a Katana, but thinner, then say a Zanbato. It had a channel grooved into the center, and both sides swept up into a spear-like point. The hilt came out at least an inch and a half on either side, most likely as a guard protection. The handle was wrapped in leather, and there was a metal ball-like thing on the end of it. _"It's almost like a double-sided Katana, with a different hilt, handle, and... whatever that thing is on the end of it."_ mused Naruto thoughtfully. Then he listened into the chant they were following.

I have been on viking cruises,  
taking what they wouldn't give  
Sacrifice to Njord the master of the waves  
on which I live

Now I found a king to follow,  
now I serve the Forked Beard  
Sven the son of Harald Bluetooth,  
King of Denmark knows and feared

To England - our dragons had to ride  
To help the beaten Aethelred - the  
Picts we must fight

And many - a hero died that day  
I raged with bloodlust  
and I cut their lives away

And so we beat them on a field  
of gore and bone  
But there is a price to pay,  
the English should have known

Aethelred, oh Aethelred -  
your kingdom now is gone  
The king of Denmark takes your crows, oh you should have known

The northern sea he rules,  
Denmark and England he unites  
The norsemen rule the waves and king Sven holds all the might  
The Forked Beard he rules  
and like the devil we will fight  
We rule the waves.  
Fear the vikings pride

Hey, hey - we are ruling the waves...

We burn the churches and the cross  
The serpents of the crucified,  
their lives are at a loss

Sven prays to Odin and to Thor  
The power of the ancient gods  
who dwelt here long before

And so we hunt those  
who have burnt the oak trees down  
The heathen roots run deep  
the ancient gods are still around

Crucified, oh crucified,  
you should have known  
Your time has not yet come  
and so we burn your houses down

The northern sea he rules,  
Denmark and England he unites  
The norsemen rule the waves  
and king Sven holds all the might  
The Forked Beard he rules  
and like the devil we will fight  
We rule the waves.  
Fear the vikings pride!

"So, your finally awake young one"...

End Chapter 1- I do not own Rebellion, Saga's of Iceland-Ruling the Waves

This will be a story about a Viking Naruto, who becomes High King, a Berserker, and he will avenge his family and all the wrong-doings in the Elemental Lands. First, though he must conquer the Northern Lands, and become a Great King.


	2. Chapter 2-Sons of Dragons

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the plot and OC's. The ideas for Naruto, and other trademarked ideas I may mention are not my property, and I will not profit from them.

Chapter 2-Sons of Dragons

"What?!", was the first words out of Naruto's mouth. He looked over to where the voice had issued from. Next to his hammock, was a man sitting on a cargo box, hands grasping a long staff, with many symbols inscribed upon its craggy surface. The man's body and face were hidden from view by a cloak that also had many foreign symbol's on it, that were strange to Naruto's eyes. He struggled to sit up, but a calming hand reached forth from the shadowed figure.

"Easy there lad, you were halfway to Niflheim when we found ye." The cloaked figure said in a gravelly, but soothing voice. "You were starved, unconscious, and had the cold of the Death Goddess Hella herself upon yer skin! Not to mention, that the bastards who left ya in the high seas put all those restricting inscriptions upon ye, which bound many of your abilities I would hazard to guess. When we picked you up, I could feel somethin' was off about ye... Someone wanted you dead, but they were too much of a coward to do it themselves. The question I ask you, is it because they were cowards, or were they afraid of what you might... Release upon your passin'?"

"!..." Naruto's eyes went wide, seeing as he had already met someone knew, and they probably thought he was a demon too.

"Don't look so surprised young'un. I am a learned Rune Wielder. A master of the Arts of Might and Magic. I could sense the... passenger in yer gut from league's away. I'll admit, I was worried at first, with how much it felt like an elemental inferno, but I thought carefully, and realized that you carry a Guardian Spirit from the Elemental Lands." he continued, and Naruto felt better as he kept talking, as it seemed like this person may accept him. Wait... He knew of the Elemental Nations? How

"How do you know of the Elemental Nations? I have never seen any who looked as you do, or-" He was cut off by the man raising his hand slowly halting Naruto's words.

"In time, my friend, I will explain everything. You see we have known of the Elemental Lands for a long time. The one you know as the Rikudou Sennin, he traveled far and wide. My ancestors met him, and introduced him to the Power of the Runes. He developed the Art of Sealing in his own language, from the various Runic Inscriptions we taught him. The reason you can understand me right now, is that I have placed a small Rune inscription on your hand to understand and be able to talk to me in your full capacity. Runes are the origin of the Sealing Arts, so they are stronger, and that is why you can think clearly right now, and not have your mind so muddled. I will have to remove the rest of those detrimental seals from you at a later time, as I am not fully equipped on this ship." The man then removed his cloak, revealing an aged visage, with long hair and a mighty beard. Various metal objects were tied into the braids and knots of his full black hair. With warmth in his eyes, he smiled at Naruto, and extended his hand.

"I am Ragnar Dragonson, Rune Master, and Shaman of the Forkbeard Clan. It is a pleasure to meet you, as not only the first person I have seen from the Elemental Lands, but the host of a Guardian Spirit." Naruto looked at the mans hand, and reached out and shook it slowly. "Now you must be famished." He stated, before motioning another figure to come forth with a bowl of steaming something.

"This is our Clan Stew. It is a famous recipe, for it contains everything that a young Viking Warrior needs to grow strong and tall. You have the chance of having the seafood version, due to us being out amongst the waters, so enjoy the bounty of our catch. Naruto smelled the bowl as it was handed to him, and nearly fainted.

It smelled just like Teuchi-san's Ramen Supreme, the healthiest Ramen you could buy( I know Ramen does not taste like stew). With all the strength he had, he tore into it with gusto. Ragnar chuckled, as he had seen many a young buck do the same. It was interesting, even a person as foreign as Naruto reacted in such a way. Then Naruto had sat bolt upright, and red had touched his cheeks. "What's wrong", questioned Ragnar. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You told me your name, but I didn't tell you mine. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I am Uzumaki Naruto." he said slowly, extending his hand again. Ragnar paused then laughed heartily, and shook Naruto's hand again, confusing him immensely.

"It is alright youn'un, you probably hadn't eaten in weeks, being adrift and catatonic at sea, and many Vikings act the way ya' did once ye' smelled our Clan Stew. It's hard to resist, no?" Ragnar questioned. Naruto grinned as he gulped the hot meal down. There were no noodles, but they had something else in there that they used as filler.

"A healthy conglomeration of meats, fish, turnip, carrot, potatoes, and other vegetables we throw in. It has kept us from going hungry many a time, as we can store it, and reheat it in a cauldron over the fire. I take it that you like it?" Ragnar's warm smile held much mirth, and Naruto grinned back, nodding, so as not to spill any of the delicious stew. Ragnar's grin disappeared, replaced with a serious look.

"You said your name was Uzumaki, did you not?" Naruto nodded. "Well, it's funny when you mention that, because you actually are descended from our people. When the Sage went back to his own land, he took with him an apprentice, who was the third son of our High King of the Ancient Age. The son, he took the name of Uzumaki, after learning the language of the Land, and was heir to the Sage's sealing technique's. We know he had two other sons, one of the Senju name, and the other of the Uchiha name. He had started to travel abroad when he defeated the fearsome beast of the Ancient World, the Juubi. We knew it as the spawn of chaos, Fenris, the God-Devourer. He had many forms, for he was the son of Loki, the God of Chaos, who was as adept at sorcery as the Allfather. Fenris fought the Rikudou Sennin in the form of a Ten-Tailed Dragon(think the Nightmare from How to Train Your Dragon), but was not ready for his techniques. Fenris had spawned many creature's during his life as a changing beast. The Dragon Sons he had sided with us, in driving him out of our lands. He apparently had fled to the Elemental Lands, where he fought the Sage."

Ragnar stopped, and pulled forth a horn, with a cap on it. He uncorked the leather tops, and took a pull on the liquid inside, offering it to Naruto. Naruto took a small swig, and was surprised at the sweet taste... Along with the kick from it halfway through drinking. The kick was a little like sake, but not burning as he had experienced.

"Tis good mead eh? It's our common drink, we make it from fermenting honey. Not bad, this batch could have been better. Anyways where was I. Ah yes, the Juubi, Fenris fleeing to the Elemental Nations. When he went there, he again sired many creatures, but he went on one destructive rampage to many, and he ended up having to fight his children again, and they had brought the Rikudou Sennin to help them. The Sage had used his powerful eyes to draw the Great Devourer into him. Victory was theirs and the beasts that Fenris became summons for the people of the land. The Sage knew that he could not live forever, and started to seek ways to prevent Fenris from returning and destroying everything he had worked to rebuild. He left the Elemental Lands, and traveled to the Land of the Vikings. It 'twas here that he discovered the powers of the Runes, and was taught by the various Masters in the Land. He had met with the High King, and he had agreed to help, as it had only been about ten years since the terror of Fenris had been driven away, and the King did not wish his devastation upon anybody. So the Masters taught the Sage, and he came up with a plan. He would draw Fenris's power into Nine Pieces, and appoint them as Guardians of the Land. This way they could be sane, and not become a death sentence to everything once more. To end Fenris's threat for all time, he sealed the body into a massive planetoid he made and placed in the Sky, to serve as a reminder to those who knew, that Fenris must NEVER be summoned to this world again." Ragnar finished with a tone of finality in his gravelly voice.

Naruto slowly took this in, as the cook kept coming over and refilling his bowl as he finished each time. He blew through 5 before slowing his pace, continuing to listen to Ragnar's story. At the end, a thought popped into his head.

"So... I'm the great-great-great-great-grandson of a King? Does that make me a Prince or something?"

"We shall see, young'un, the Royal family was killed a long time ago, after they tried forcing a new way of life upon all the Clans. The last in their line was insane, saw enemy's everywhere, and killed many of his subjects. He was a brutal man, who drank Dragon's Fire, an explosive weapon used in many battles. He thought he would become a Dragon, and rule over both the Dragons, and People of his Kingdom, unchallenged. Unfortunately it drove him insane, and even as the Clans were at his gates, smashing them down, he planned to sacrifice the lives of the Capitol in a massive Firestorm, with cache's of Dragon's Fire set up all over the city. Fortunately, he was killed by the closest guard he had trusted to always be around him at all times. Legend has it, that, even in his deathroes, he kept saying "Burn them all..." according to man who killed him." Ragnar said, eyes shining with unshed tears, thinking of all the lives lost in such a useless war.

"Who was the man? Wasn't he famous? He killed the evil King, so he should have been rewarded, right?" Naruto asked, still in awe of the story he was being told.

"Actually, no, our society does not value traitors, and he was from a Clan that was deceitful at the time, know for their silver tongues. However they eventually proved themselves over the centuries, showing to everyone that they had betrayed the King, and killed all of his sons and daughters for a good reason. The man's name was Jaime, of Clan Lannister. The Lannisters were one of many Clans that rose up to destroy the High King after he had purged the Kingdom so many times of "enemies" Ragnar stated, eyes hard.

"So even though the man had proved his loyalty to the people, many still saw him in a horrible way? How pathetic!" Naruto said, steel in his voice. Ragnar started at this, unsure of what to say, but raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I understand where your coming from Naruto, there has been many a time that I have questioned the judgment of our people, when it comes to things like this. Our ways have changed, so that we may accept good deeds, wherever they may come from. The way you took offense to that, did something similar happen to you?" Ragnar said soothingly.

"... Yeah, you could say that." Naruto then went and explained what had happened, how he had been sent on a mission to retrieve a warrior who had gone rogue, and had been defeated, then subsequently tortured and set adrift to die. Ragnar listened quietly to the whole thing, sorrow showing in his eyes, and nodded at various points. He sat there contentedly, as Naruto soon spilled everything about how bad his life had been, the beatings, the hate, the abuse, how he had no family, and how he had struggled to survive...

"You have had rough life young'un, but I feel there is a reason for everything. I don't think they were supposed to treat you in that way, but unfortunately, they disobeyed the will of your former leader, both the Third, and Fourth Hokage's wishes. Well, I think that I will help you, now that you, the Royal Bloodline, has finally returned to the Clan Lands to re-establish order, and prosperity. You carry a Guardian of the Land, and are descended from the High King's of Old, so your purpose in coming here must be great. I feel as if the Norns willed those horrible oathbreakers of your village to take you to sea, so that I may have come upon you, along with my people so that you may fulfill your long over-due destiny." Ragnar said, standing up, and giving Naruto a hand, steadying his shaky legs as he stood slowly.

"Well, I know now at least where my family came from. It's good to learn, especially when I could not find anything on the Uzumaki Clan in the Archives of Konoha. I knew that they had something to do with whirlpool's, and that Konoha had something to do with them, because they wear the whirlpool on their vests. So, in some way, Konoha had to know about the Uzumaki Clan, but they weren't letting on with me around. If they were famous, they must've been afraid of the "demon-brat" getting uppity because he was from a good family. I will find out exactly what is going on, someday, if I have to destroy all of Konoha to get to the bottom of it!" he stated, fire in his eyes. Ragnar nodded in agreement. They was _something_ about this child, that he knew that he would lead The Clans to greatness, and to do so, he would need Ragnar's teachings, and help to make sure he could succeed.

"Young'un, I know you have been through a lot lately, but on my word as a Warrior, and Magician, I will strive to help ye' in any way that I can. I think you'll need my help, as it's a long way to the top, if ye' wanna be the first High King in thousands of years. First thing we need to be worryin' about, is to get ye' a new set of clothes. That bright orange colour will not do for a Warrior of the Viking Clans, especially one who might be High King." Ragnar somewhat said drily.

"I don't want anything special, I prefer to have everything be functional and of use to me, not some stupid gaudy uniform that a aristocratic ponce would wear."

"What about what your wearing. Some would say it's obnoxious."

"... Orange is my favourite colour, and this was the only thing the stupid villagers would let me buy, as it would make me an easier target when they hunted me down and beat me. It worked the opposite though, as I used it for training, and was able to paint our Konoha's Village Monument in broad daylight, and outrun the Special Ops Division of our villages forces, until my old academy teacher caught me. The only reason he could is that he was a prankster just like me, and had done some of the same stuff before, and he was a highly skilled sensor-nin." he said, downtrodden, wondering if Iruka was one of the ones who betrayed him. He did not know, as he had not seen Iruka when he was tortured.

"I understand, young'un, and I see your point. Every Viking where's functional clothes, so that they may always be ready for battle. Most of the time we wear our armour around, with our weights as well, so we may take them off when we get into battle. Even our Leaders wear their battle-gear at all times, because it is part of our ways to always be on guard. The Sage brought our code, and ways to the Elemental Lands, but we do not know if they caught on." Ragnar mused, almost to himself, but Naruto nodded.

"The Samurai of Iron Country, they carry themselves much as you describe the Vikings. They would also make great allies, when I return to the Elemental Lands." Naruto grinned at the thoughts of returning in triumph. To prove all those wrong that hated him. To have his vengeance, and punish those who were undeserving of him, unworthy of him, not the other way around. It was a great picture, but he was interrupted by Ragnar, who shook him gently.

"You have a long way to go, Uzumakison. One thing we must do, is choose a new last name for you." Ragnar said quietly.

"Whaddaya mean? I'm proud of my name and heritage." Naruto growled, a little angry at the Magician's request.

"What I mean, is you need to hide your name and heritage, until it's safe to become King. There are mighty warriors who stand in your way, even though it is the right thing, they fear the return of the bloodline of the High King. They fear that the insanity from the last High King would return a thousand-fold because of how they destroyed him and his family... However, Clan Forkbeard is not one of those, and in time, you will lead us to greatness once more, a United Kingdom of the Clans, to rightfully stand together." Ragnar looked on, as he was imaging the justice they could once again establish upon the lawless and war-torn lands of the Viking Clans.

"Hmm, I will do anything to gain back those that love me. I have a sinking feeling that those who were not allowed to see me during my torture, and subsequent banishment, are the ones who still care. The good thing is, that during my catatonic state, I made contact with the other 8 Guardians, and we agreed that we, as a Family will come together, and re-establish Justice in our lands, along with our Guardianship. The Elemental Lands need to know Justice and Righteousness again. If it takes me uniting the Viking Clans, and coming with our entire people, and burning every major and minor ninja village to the ground, so be it." Naruto said, intent on delivering upon his promise to Kyuubi, the Bijuu, and the other Jinchurriki. "How about... Naruto... Foxbeard?" He questioned curiously.

"Hmm, not too inconspicuous, and it has been common to be named after animals, and mix the name with the Clan your with at the time." Ragnar tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It's funny that you mentioned the Samurai before. Our village has occasionally sent ships to trade with them. It was done so in their far north ports, so that no one may know of our existence besides the Samurai, who are honour-bound to keep this secret we have entrusted them with. We know we have their trust, and their will come a time to reveal our existence to the... GoKage... You must be patient though." said Ragnar, voice full of the wisdom of his years. "Now it is time you get changed, so you can meet the crew, and our Chieftain." He led Naruto over to a small compartment where he could change.

Quickly Naruto emerged again. He had on a metal-ringed undershirt, that Ragnar had told him was something called _chainmail_, and it was to prevent slashing woulds from any sword. It came down to his wrists, and he could channel his chakra through it, and make it strong as a katana coated in lightning chakra. Over this, he had jerkin, that was made of reddish-black leather. The sleeves came down to his forearms, and he had metal bracers with gauntlets on, that were burnished into a reddish-orange colour. Over his leather shirt, was a metal breastplate, made of carbon black metal, like his chainmail shirt. His leather shirt flared out, as it was long on purpose, over his new pants. They were like Samurai _hakama_, but had chainmail that was interwoven into the outer layer of fabric. On the inner layer, it was snug, and warm, with a fur lining, because the temperature never really rose above 10 degrees Celsius in the northern lands. The boots he now sported were 10", and had metal plating on the outside, and came up in wicked point mid-way to his knee's. The metal was a rusty red, and was outlined in black. The leather jerkin had hood with fur trimming on the inside of, and now, he had black cloak, that was strapped via two long leather straps that went across his chest and under his arms(a la Game of Thrones, which I don't own either!). Ragnar nodded, approving of his appearance.

"You look like a young Viking Warrior already, but tell me, how are you dealing with the weight of the armour?" he questioned, as Naruto seemed to move with ease under the 90 lbs of steel he was wearing.

"Well, some jackass thought it was a good idea to slap an extremely heavy weight seal on me after I passed out from one of the beatings I endured. However, it just helped me become a lot stronger, as Kurama just healed the damage from the strain it placed on my body. I just kept making it heavier over the years, as it was a chakra seal, to maintain the appearance of sluggish/crappy Taijutsu. In reality, I was a lot faster than I looked, and all because some bastard wanted me to be crushed under the weight of the seal before I woke up. I never figured out who it was, though. Kakashi, I would hazard a guess as it to likely being him, since he probably learned the seal from Maito Gai, who uses it to train. The man never liked me, and hated that I looked so similar to the Yondaime Hokage, who was his sensei. Not including the fact that he saw me as the Kyuubi, as a hell-spawned demon-brat. It's funny, how most of things that people try to do to me just make me stronger, ya know?" Naruto grinned back at Ragnar, who could only shake his head, grinning as well about what he had been told by the young man.

"Time to meet the crew, young'un, and remember, be respectful." Ragnar said, sternly to make sure Naruto remembered manners in front of people he barely knew.

"Ok, I'll do my best." Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't just take an insult lying down, he had done too much of that already. Ragnar led him up to the deck of the ship(think a multi-decked Viking ship, with more sails, a cross between a pirate ship, and a Viking great-ship), and showed him around, to the crew. Soon they came up to the wheel, that apparently controlled the ship.

"This here, is our Chieftain, Sven Forkbeard, the Leader of the Clan." he stated, while looking on at the beast of a man in front of Naruto. He was clothed similar to Naruto, but most his clothes were in black, and brown. He had a mane of brown hair, and his beard was parted into two main bunches, with metal rings and talismans along the two massive braids.

"So," he said in rumbling voice, "You be the lad that we found left for dead on Njord's mighty sea. Well, I can see that Ragnar dressed 'ye, and you carry yourself as a half-decent warrior should, what with all that armour on. It's good to see you moving, and with some actual _colour_, to your ruddy face. Tell me, boy, what are ye'. Why did someone set ye' adrift, and with all those strange markings like foreign Runes all over ye'. Out with it now." he questioned, never taking his eyes off the ships wheel.

Naruto proceeded to tell Sven the same story he had told Ragnar. About his life, the Kyuubi, his full name, what he had been trained in, and how his life had gone so wrong after his last mission. Sven nodded at various points, frowning at others, and smiling in mirth when hearing some things, like Naruto's prank on his village's monument.

"Well, lad, ye've had a hard life, and it's led ya here. You make your own path here, but I will help train ya', ye' got the makings of a Legendary Viking Warrior... Yer, uh, _Shinobi_ training gives ye' a bit of an advantage over ones yer age, not to mention that Guardian Spirit ye' got in yer gut. Even though our Clan land is peaceful, many other Clans have been at war, and have attacked us, especially recently. If yer 'alf of what 'ole Ragnar here says ye' are, then maybe ye can make things better, and unite the Clans. I don't see it yet, I have'ta at least see ye' in battle first, to see what ye' can do." Sven nodded, agreeing with his own statement, then looked at Naruto and grinned, with warmth.

"It is my pleasure to welcome ye' onboard the great-ship, **Fl****júga Höggormurinn Fæddur**, or simply _**Dragonborn**_, the pride of Clan Forkbeard. This was one of our deeper runs, we ventured out to Njord's domain, to get a better catch of fish and food this time around. I hope ye' like it. Ragnar was able to make that temporary Rune Spell work so it inhibits the physical and mental, _seals, _that were placed upon ye'.When we get back, we'll get ya free from those bastards torturous shit. For now, just rest, and see if Ragnar can teach you anything. It 'twill be at least another day before we make it back to the castle of Clan Forkbeard, the **Ulfur Vigi**, the Wolf Fortress, our ancestral Home Clan. Ragnar, you can teach him, I relieve ye' from any duties ye' had, not that they were many, ye' old fart." After that, Sven laughed heartily, and motioned for the two to go below again.

"Now Naruto, I would imagine that your family and fellow guardians are wondering what happened to you. When we got you, you were out for about another week. So, contact them, and tell them what you have learned." Ragnar motioned for Naruto to go to a quiet place, while he meditated as well, crossing his legs.

"Ok, Ragnar-_sensei_"_, _he said, the last bit dripping with annoying tones.

"Easy there boy, or I'll smack ye' like any good master should an annoying apprentice." He said in mock rage, hefting his his arm threateningly.

"Yes Sensei, don't worry, Naruto is a good boy!" He stated, scratching the back of his head(couldn't resist the Tobi reference lol)

_(Elsewhere)_

Tobi didn't know why, but he thought that somebody was copying his act. "_Tobi doesn't like, Tobi is a good boy!' _he thought, shaking his head.

(On board the _**Dragonborn)**_

Naruto settled into the lotus position, sinking deep into his consciousness. Once again, he sank deep into his mind, thinking of totally receding into the inner most levels of the divine human spirit... And once again he was ejected into the Council-Room of the Bijuu, where he crash landed.

"**Ahhh, the young one returns, finally. We were afraid for you and Kurama, little nephew. So, what news do you bring from the Kami-forsaken North?" **questioned Matatabi, with Yugito slowly getting up, shaking her head blearily, trying to get the cobwebs loose.

"**I know not what's going on, as I am still blocked from accessing interaction with the kit, due to the seals the Gama-teme put on Naruto. Tell me, kit, do you have ANY good news?" **asked Kurama, hopeful for some good news. Naruto grinned his old smile, and proceeded to tell him all that Ragnar, and Sven had said to him about the north, and how it's history intertwined with the Elemental Lands. The Bijuu, and their hosts listened, enraptured by the tale, marveling at how much of their history was lost, from the time of their... _father_... and how they were related to the God of Chaos, in turn because of Fenris. They were interested for sure, especially when Naruto said that he was related to the Royal Bloodline of the Viking Clans. He told them of his tentative plan for the Elemental Lands, to change the way Jinchurriki, Bijuu, and any other downtrodden people were treated. To bring Justice, and Righteousness back to those lands that were troubled, such as Konoha.

"Alright, well brother, you certainly are ambitious, and we will help back you up because it is a noble goal, and it re-establish our Guardianship over the Elemental Lands. However, you will be happy to hear what we have done since your departure." Gaara said, as he motioned for the others to join in.

"Spring has withdrawn their alliance with the Leaf, once we enlightened them to what exactly the cargo of the last ship they lent the Leaf contained. Immediately, they asked for an alliance with us, Cloud, and the Sand once we told Koyuki-dono we were still in contact with you telepathically. She understood once Gaara, and myself explained what had happened after the Sasuke retrieval mission." Yugito explained, "And now, we have further information for your plans, so we can tell her that you are..._somewhat safe..._" The gathered brothers and sister's laughed.

"Well, the next would be to tell the Daimyo of Wave, an older man I helped, named Tazuna. He need's to know, and you might need to protect him, because there is a bridge named after myself there in Wave. Konoha may put pressure on him to change its name because of their open hate for me. I don't want to see them killed, because I was raised to Hero Status by them." Naruto said, eliciting nods from the surrounding council.

"If you would like, I can try to convince the Tsuchikage to send us their for an alliance." Roshi proposed.

"No, the old man may be good friends with you Roshi, but he's set in his ways about how Jinchurriki should be treated. He would be surprised to know what Konoha has done to the son of its supposed greatest hero, right?" stated Han, knowing that he had left the village after growing strong enough to fight off the abuse from his fellow citizens of Iwagakure, reluctantly allowed by the Tsuchikage to go to join Roshi for training. The old man still at least knew they were loyal to Iwa, and they were training themselves as weapons for Iwa's future, so he gave Han the knowledge of where Roshi trained.

"The old man could change his mind, especially since he would want to keep the balance amongst the Elemental Lands. Once we tell him of Naruto's plans for Konoha, and how we will be assuming guardianship over the Lands, he will understand that this is a way for the Village's to maintain the peace, and to stop them from going to war over useless reasons." Roshi stated, the wisdom of his 40 years showing through.

"Well, Mist is still the same, Naruto, and I thank you for this moment of sanity you have provided me with. Again the Bloodline Wars are still going, with loss of life being drawn out. I have attacked the rebels army multiple times, as I was forced to by Uchiha Madara. However, they are able to maintain their core leadership, and have kept hidden, while mostly launching guerrilla attacks now. I am glad I am not able to eliminate them, as I am doing everything I can to fight the control of Madara, keeping these meetings from him, and drawing out the battles as bloodlessly as I can. It is all I can do as of now." said Yagura with sorrow in his voice.

"I understand Yagura, and Kirigakure will be the first place I stop once I start my return. Kiri needs a stable leader, and I will free you from the madness that has been cursed upon you by Uchiha Madara." Naruto replied, angry at the way that his brother was manipulated by the Sharingan wielding bastard. Fu then motioned that she wanted to speak.

"Naruto, I wish to join you in the Northern Lands. Konoha has come to my Village, and is forcing our leader to give me too them, because they lost their Jinchurriki in an unnamed incident involving Orochimaru. At least that is what they told Shibuki-sama. He remembers you and what you did for our village, and I told him what really happened. However, we have no way of resisting, as they only gave us one weeks time to consider the demand, and then they will return with a... _better offer. _They intend to return with a strike-force, and _re-establish the balance_ to the Elemental Lands, _by any means necessary_. That is what one Hatake Kakashi said to Shibuki after he reminded him that it was Senju Hashirama who gave them the Nanabi, and it was owed to Konoha in its time of need." Fu said, sadly, not really liking what would come next.

"Fu... If you want, we can send a message to Koyuki-dono, and we ensure you get to at least the North Sea." said Yugito, while Bee nodded, as it was the least they could do.

"Why not go through the Land of Iron, to the Samurai. They will help you, and I can persuade Sven to make a stop there, as we are not far out. You must understand, Fu, it is really cold up in the North. It will be hard to survive, and the culture is as rough as the outlaws, and as hard as the Samurai's code. It will not be easy, but I think you will do fine." Naruto said, not wanting to give her any illusions at how _beautiful_ the North was.

"I understand, Naruto, but I am looking forward to being somewhere where people don't view me as the scum of the earth." Fu said, barely able to hide her excitement back.

"Alright, then Bee, Yugito, I expect you two to convince the Raikage of this mission, and go immediately to meet with Fu, as she leaves the village. The forces of Konoha will be no match for Three Jinchurriki. Leave as soon as this meeting is done. Otherwise, if you don't it will be too late." Naruto said, urgency leaking into his voice.

"Don't you worry Nine-0, we'll save Fu from the Leafs corrupt Flow!" Bee rapped, and everyone winced at his actions. They tolerated their brothers antics, if only because they tolerated everyone's antics and eccentricities. It was what brought them together.

"Alright, this meeting of the... **Erementaru Tochi no Gādian**, is adjourned." The Bijuu, and their hosts nodded, accepting the new name of the group. Naruto looked up from his meditation.

"Sensei... I have a comrade that wishes to join us... She is coming through the Land of Iron, to escape the corrupt fools of my old Village, Konohagakure No Sato. Is it possible that I can persuade Chief Sven to take us to their port? I do not wish for another to be subjected to my fate, if not a worse fate because of my... _rebellious_ acts. They would make her a slave, a mindless weapon to be used for Konoha's gain. What say you?" asked Naruto.

"... Not on your own, can you convince him, but with me, the Chief will listen to your plight. It is a good thing we have sailed to the North-West since we picked you up. As if the Allfather was guiding us here. Let's go see him then." Ragnar said, standing up. As they walked to the stairs, the crew struck up another song...

_**The Clans are Marching**_

The clan's are marching `gainst the law  
Bagpipers play the tunes of war  
Death or glory I will find  
Rebellion on my mind

The clan's are marching `gainst the law  
Bagpipers play the tunes of war  
Death or glory I will find  
Rebellion on my mind

Rumours know that rebellion will break out  
Bonnie Chieftain Robert is in the highlands to claim his  
crown no doubt  
He raised his Standart at Dragonstone, calling to our pride  
The Heathens are gathering, I'll be at their side

Armed and ready stand  
My rights I must defend  
Steel is in my hand

The clan's are marching `gainst the law  
Bagpipers play the tunes of war  
Death or glory I will find  
Rebellion on my mind

The Red Keep of King's Landing fell soon in our hands  
Defeated the High King at the Battle of the Trident Pass

The clan's are marching `gainst the law  
Bagpipers play the tunes of war  
Death or glory I will find  
Rebellion on my mind


End file.
